The present invention is directed toward a remote overhead anchor and more particularly, toward such a remote overhead anchor adapted to be secured to an overhead beam or similar structure to support the worker along with a personal fall arrest or protection system.
When a workman is working in high places in buildings and other structures, OSHA and the safety rules and regulations in most states and foreign countries require the use of a personal fall arrest or protection device. Such devices protect a workman from injury by quickly slowing and then stopping further downward motion in the event the workman falls from an elevated position. Such fall protection devices are, per se, well known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,123 and 5,829,548, both of which issued to the present applicant. The entire contents of these prior patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In use, the workman wears a harness which is connected to a retractable cable coming from the fall protection device. In order for the system to operate properly, however, the cable must extend downwardly from a position above (or at least at or near the height) where the workman is working. This requires that either the fall protection device or at least a pulley for the cable be located at an elevated position above the workman.
Unfortunately, there are many situations where there simply is no anchor or the like in the vicinity of where the fall protection device or cable pulley must be located. Frequently, there is nothing present but overhead rafters or beams or similar structures. A solution to this problem is to secure an anchor to the rafter or other structure and to then attach the fall protection system to the anchor.
The problem still exists, however, as to how to get the anchor into place and how to remove it. Climbing a ladder to place the anchor in position creates more of a safety problem and obviously makes the situation even more dangerous. Furthermore, safety rules require that there be a means for preventing the anchor from inadvertently disengaging the overhead beam or rafter or other structure.
A need exists, therefore, for a fall protection anchor that makes it easy for a worker from the ground to quickly place the same in position overhead and which makes it easy to remove the same while still preventing the inadvertent disengagement of the anchor.